1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to nail polish bottles and more specifically it relates to an improved nail polish bottle cover having a nail polish remover dispenser incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous nail polish bottles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include bottle caps with applicators attached thereto so that the caps will seal the nail polish therein while the applicator allows a person to apply the nail polish onto the nails. To remove the nail polish, separate bottles of nail polish remover are required. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.